The Sins
by Valerie Sabrina Verzoe
Summary: Temari left Shikamaru with a broken heart after she saw him with Ino.Fifteen years later,there is a sand genin who came to the Chunnin exams.Time seemed to flow backwards. ShikaxtemaxIno. Warning:Lots of Ino bashing and character death
1. The past and present

Temari was sitting at the doorway of Shikamaru's house, taking off her shoe. Her head turned around and looked at the calendar.

23rd of August, she thought, the date of her birthday. She smiled to herself sweetly.

Shikamaru wrote in his last letter.

"Dearest Temari,

Please come to Konoha Village at the 23rd of August, your birthday. I have a surprise for you.

Love,

Shikamaru

P.S. I miss you everyday.

She was so surprised that her boyfriend actually remembered her birthday. Shikamaru always thinks that dates are troublesome.

Therefore, Temari summoned all her courage and boldness, and walked to the Kazekage's office.

The Kazekage was sitting in front of his desk, which dozens of piles of documents were piled up. His wife, Yukihanu stood next to him, holding a one-year-old child in her embrace. She greeted Temari warmly. "Sister," said Yukihanu, with a heartily smile on her face. Temari smiled back and tickled the small child. She giggled. "Auntie Temari," she kissed Temari's cheeks, which she returned them back.

She turned to her brother.

"I need a holiday." She said to Gaara, the Kazekage and also, her own brother.

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly. "And for how long are you going away?"

"A week, I need a week." Temari replied, and took a gulp. "I am going to Konoha."

Gaara stared at his sister for two seconds. "Honestly, under this circumstance, I should not grant this holiday." He said calmly. "But, you may go."

"Thank you, Gaara!" She hugged her brother tight. "Thank you!"

Her brother smiled at her. He had never saw her this happy after the death of the late Kazekage, their father.

She smiled; I bet that cry baby was sleeping, thought Temari. She stood up and began to walk to his room.

She did not suspect him for not picking her up; he did this every time.

Suddenly, she smelled a whiff of perfume, floral perfume to be precise.

It is probably the new aroma, bought by his mother, perhaps. She thought to herself.

She was overwhelmed by her joy that she failed to see things completely and clearly.

She walked slowly and quietly at the hallway. She heard noises in his room.

She reached his room. Slowly she placed her hand onto the door knob, and opened the door quickly.

"Shikamaru, I-," said Temari, with a bright smile, which turned into a stunned gasp.

Her boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru, did have a surprise for her, a nasty one.

Currently, he was in bed with Yamanaka Ino, both of them naked. Their clothes were thrown all over the room.

"Li-Listen, Temari, I-," said Shikamaru, each word tumbled out of his trembling lips.

"Well listen to this," said Ino, with a victorious look over her face. "I simply enjoy stealing boyfriends, especially yours. What can you do to me? Huh? He did not love you anymore."

"Shut up! You are making things worse!" Shikamaru shouted at Ino. Temari was shaking. Her face was expressionless.

"Temari, I-," Shikamaru tried to explain to her, he stood in front of her.

He felt a searing pain on his face.

She slapped him, with all the power her shaking body had left.

"Fuck off," she whispered. "And leave me alone. Go and find your bitch."

She could hear the sound of her heart, cracking apart and shattering into pieces. He broke it completely.

She stormed out of the door, and put on her shoes as quickly as possible.

She ran out of the house, into the streets and out of the gates of Konoha village.

As she reached the forests, she felt a trickle of tear down her face.

But she wiped it away.

Why should I cry for him? He is a fucking idiot who chose a slut instead of me! Temari thought.

But she could not control herself. She stopped on a tree branch and sat there.

She cried, the tears fell like rain, more like a downpour.

What things do that bitch has to win him from me?

I am more powerful.

I am more intelligent.

I am more beautiful.

I have a better figure.

I bet I cook better.

I am better than her.

But… why did he leave me?

How could he? How could he do this to me?

I loved him whole heartily and this is what I get?

This world is so fucking unfair.

The sky started to rain, as if it was weeping for her miserable life.

Suddenly, she heard a distant voice calling her name.

She fled, like a startled bird. She ran forward, no matter where the road led to. The rain was dripping on her face. She could not tell if that is rain or her own tears.

She felt chilliness, deep within her.

She had torn the fakeness of love.

Finally she reached the gates of her village. She walked a few hours under the roasting hot sun.

Suddenly, she blacked out, as if someone has blown out the candle.

"Where the hell have you been?" Hokage Tsunade slammed her desk and shouted at Shikamaru.

He did not reply, he stared at the window. He stared at the clouds.

"Well, I have something really important to tell you," said Tsunade, who sipped her bottle of sake.

Shikamaru stared at her impatiently, waiting for her to speak.

"This message came from Suna today, early in the morning." Tsunade took another sip from her sake.

Her painted lip moved. "The ANBU captain of Sunagakure, Temari was dead."

"What?" He gasped; his bloodshot eyes stared at the ceiling. "How did she die?"

"Hostile ninjas got her life." Tsunade said. "And her body was already cremated."

He walked out of the Hokage's office. Staring at the sky, guilt seemed to pouring out of his body.

"I am sorry," he whispered. But his voice was carried away from the wind.

Suddenly a thunder roared, as if the sky was raged.

He walked on the streets, like a lifeless zombie.

Sorrow and guilt had made his soul rotten, and sapped his strength.

Time flies, fifteen years has passed.

No one in Konoha ever saw Temari again.

Shikamaru married Ino, and had two children with her.

Their son, Shikano would be attending the Chunin Exam.

The Naras sat at the dinning table. Hanako, their daughter was eating her breakfast. Shikano was too excited, that he refused to eat.

"I might vomit during the exam mum," he protested.

"No, finish your breakfast or you won't be attending the exam." Ino said, frowning in disapproval.

Shikamaru said nothing, so did his parents. They ate the food silently.

The food either tastes bland or nasty. But still, they got used to it.

"Well we will be going wit you Shikano," said Shikamaru. "Do your best, alright?"

Shikano looked at him. "Man, aren't you troublesome?"

Shikano was like Shikamaru's mini version; they wore the same clothes, and share the same personalities and hobbies. His face was similar with his father.

"Don't fail your writing exam, Shikano." Ino reminded him.

"Alright mum," he looked annoyed. "Well it is almost time of the exam, let's go."

They left for the academy.

"Well listen up candidates, the writing exam last for half an hour, any cheating being reported, for minor two marks will be deducted. For major, you will be disqualified. You may start now." Ibiki said, glancing at the genins

They all hurried scribbling on the paper.

This is not a paper for genins; this is probably beyond the level of Chunins, thought Shikano. I might be able to finish just enough questions to pass.

He had the same IQ with Shikamaru. Still, he thought that this paper is difficult.

He looked around, and saw a very suspicious person.

He knew that she was a girl, because an extremely long braid was visible next to her, starting from her hooded head. She raised her hand and handed her paper to one of the examiner.

The examiner looked at the girl and ran towards Ibiki. They heard them whisper.

The girl was then asked to follow the examiner and disappeared with the examiners.

He and the other candidates were left to wonder why.

"So, Hinamari from Sunagakure," Kakashi said to the hooded girl. "How did you cheat in the exam?"

"I did not cheat." He heard a voice that did not belong to a fifteen year old girl. It was a very calm voice, with pure coldness and hatred, and concealed rage. "Your papers were easy, that is the answer."

"Then how did you complete the whole paper, like you have done it before?" Kurenai asked her, her red eyes staring at the hooded girl whose head was lowered.

"I told you. Your paper was too easy." They heard her sneered.

"Cut the bullshit! Even the smartest person in Konoha needed almost an hour to finish it, but you completed it in fifteen minutes?" Anko yelled.

"Ninjas are supposed to conceal their emotions, you failed, special jonin" The girl said to her sarcastically. "For the last time I am telling you, it is because your paper is too easy."

"Now, we will conduct an IQ test on you," said Kurenai.

She took off her hood and said. "Sure."

The jonins in the room were stunned. What they saw seemed to be a flashback.

All they saw was the princess of Sunagakure.

They shared the same face, those extraordinary green eyes, the same flashy blonde hair, the perfect figure and face.

The only thing different is their clothing and their hairstyle.

She wore modified ninja clothing, which her shoulders were exposed into the air. On her shoulder was a tattoo.

"The revengeful wind," it wrote in Chinese characters

"You all looked like you have seen a ghost," said Hinamari, smiling. "Now, the IQ test please."

Silently, they handed her a stack of paper and some jigsaw puzzles. She looked through it and wrote.

"Done," she said, after ten minutes. They checked the answers and calculate her marks.

"Her IQ is way above 200." Kurenai said. "I estimate that she has an IQ of 230-250."

"So did I pass the exam or not?" She said, raising an eyebrow. "I don't have time to waste."

"Yes you did," said Kurenai, sounded defeated. "Leave for the next exam now."

With a grin on her face, Hinamari left the room.

Leaving the jonins confused and shocked.

"So they did nothing to you?" Hinamari walked out of the room. Another hooded person asked her.

"What could they do? You worried too much, Peira." Hinamari smiled at her.

"My mission is to protect you from-unnecessary danger." Peira lowered her voice.

"You know perfectly that almost nothing could harm me." Hinamari said to Peira.

Peira did not say a word.

"You are always this solemn, Peira." Hinamari joked. Peira still did not reply.

"It is my duty, my father's orders. I must obey." She said. "Put your hood back on."

Hinamari rolled her eyes, and put her hood back.

The two disappeared into the air.

"Dad," said Shikano to his father, when they are playing shoji. "Today I saw a suspicious person at the examination."

"Well tell me about it," said Shikamaru, who yawned and pushed a piece.

"I think that she is a girl, she has an extremely long braid. She finished the paper in fifteen minutes only."

Shikamaru looked at him. "Continue."

"And then she was led away by the examiner." Shikano sipped his tea.

"I bet you will see her at tomorrow's exam. Be prepared, do some training." Shikamaru placed the shoji board into his room. "We will continue this later."

Shikano complained, and walked to the training grounds.

He practiced hand-to-hand combat with training dummies. Picking up the pieces of the training dummies, he sighed and walked back into his room.

"This is so troublesome."

"Listen up genins!" Anko said, chewing her sweet dumplings. "It is the scroll battle, you should team up with your team, and each team will be given a scroll. Your mission is simple; all you have to do is to complete a set of heaven scroll and earth scroll. Simply you have to battle the other teams and get your scroll, then head for the tower ten kilometers to meet up the examiners. Now…start!"

The genins rushes into the gates, Hinamari walked in slowly, but the Chunins stopped her.

"Where is your team?" They asked Hinamari.

"They entered first," said Hinamari. She took the scroll and walked in.

The forest was silent, except for some sudden movement in the bushes.

Shikano and his teammates were walking in the muddy paths.

"We now have a heaven scroll with us," said Naruko, the daughter of Naruto and Hinata. "And we should go and get an earth scroll dattebayo!"

"Shh!" hushed Koichi, the son of Chouji. "The other ninjas will hear us!"

Suddenly, they heard commotion away from them.

"Naruko, check our surroundings with byakukan." Shikano said, as Naruko looked around.

"There is a fight, 500 meters south," said Naruko. They followed her lead.

"Perhaps we can take advantages." Koichi added.

They hid themselves in a tree.

They looked carefully.

It was her! Shikano looked at the fighting ninjas.

Hinamari was laughing wildly, as she dodged the shurikens with ease.

"Is that all you have got?" She sneered. "Konoha nins, tch."

There were three Konoha genins that were fighting her. Shikano saw one of them was his friend, Daiki.

"Try this!" Daiki started to create a sword-like chakra in his hand.

"Chakra sword!" He shouted as he rushes towards Hinamari. She smiled and twisted her head quickly. Her long braid swiped onto Daiki's waist and made him crashed into the bushes.

Hinamari smiled, as Daiki crawled out of the bushes, blood oozed from his mouth. He spat the blood onto the ground. His two teammates trembled with fear. But Hinamari did not hesitate, she swiped her long braid again, this time it caught one of the genins. She screamed and struggled. Hinamari pulled her braid back slowly. She placed a kunai next to the girl's neck. "Hand me the scroll, or else…all of you will die." She smiled and said.

Shikano was watching. He saw terror in the other two's eyes. Fear seemed to waft in the air. He could almost hear his own heartbeat.

"Daiki-kun! Don't give her the scroll!" She screamed to Daiki. "Go now!"

"But we cannot leave you here!" Daiki ground his teeth and threw the scroll at Hinamari. "Take it! And let her go!"

Hinamari picked up the scroll. "But…I did not say that even if you give you the scroll, she will be spared."

She smiled and slit the girl's throat. Blood poured out of her wound. She lied dead at Hinamari's feet.

Shikano and his teammates were stunned.

"Hatsune!" Daiki shouted in despair. "You bitch!" He charged at Hinamari. She smiled and threw a kunai, which hit his left shoulder.

"Leave now, I am busy." Hinamari said to him. "Don't make me kill you."

Suddenly she turned around and threw a scroll into the tree where Shikano was hiding.

It was an earth scroll.

"Take it, it was a spare." Hinamari said, and disappeared into the thick bushes.

Koichi took a gulp, and took the scroll. "It is a real one, Shikano."

They headed for the tower.

On their way to the tower, they stayed silent.

It is difficult to imagine that a girl, whose age is similar with them, can kill so easily.

Koichi was freaked out, thought Shikano. And we will have to meet her again in the tower?

"Ah, welcome Shikano," said Anko, smiling at Shikano's team. "Now take some rest."

They sat on a bench; Koichi started eating his pack of crisps senselessly. Naruko sat there, her face expressionless.

Shikano sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Ah, so it is you who got the scroll, huh?" Suddenly he heard a voice next to him.

A girl who was standing on the ceiling with chakra grinned at him. Her face was painted with strange black paint patterns. Her brown eyes stared straight at him. She hopped back onto the floor. "The name is Sunako, what's yours?" She asked, smiling.

"Shikano," said Shikano, staring at the strange girl.

"Sunako-san, Hinamari-san is asking for you," said a timid-looking boy.

"See you late, Shikano," said Sunako who walked away. She walked straight towards the…girl he dreaded of.

Despite of his blood thirsty impression from her, she was actually pretty friendly towards her teammates.

Then, Sunako led the girl towards Shikano. "Hey, Shikano, this is my teammate and cousin, Hinamari," said Sunako.

"Nice to meet you, Shikano-san," said Hinamari politely, smiling at him.

"Hey wait, what is your last name?" Sunako asked Shikano, out of total curiosity. "I have not ask you just yet."

"Nara," said Shikano. Suddenly, he noticed a change of expressions on the two Suna ninjas' face.

Sunako began to look frightened; she glanced at Hinamari's face with fear. "Hinamari…"

Hinamari took a deep breath, summoning all her self control to control her rage. "Well, do excuse us, Nara-san."

She walked away with Sunako.

Shikano scratched his head, and wondered why.

Why did she hate me? I did nothing.

"Dad, we are back," said Shikano.

Shikamaru smiled at his son, Chouji was here, also Naruto and Hinata. They all gathered at Shikamaru's house.

"So how was the exam today?" Naruto said, excited.

"Horrible that was horrible!" Naruko exclaimed.

"What happened then Naruko?" Hinata asked worriedly. The parents stared at the three children. Fear started to appear in their eyes.

"We did pass," said Shikano. "But we saw a Suna kunoichi killed a Konoha genin."

"Dad she killed Hatsune," said Koichi. "And she severely injured Daiki."

"The poor girl's parents must be heartbroken," said Ino. "And Sakura told me that the boy suffered from the wound on his left shoulder, serious internal injuries and poison from the kunai. It will take weeks or even months to heal."

"She was the ninja I told you about at yesterday, dad." Shikano added.

"Do you know her name? Or what background is she?" Naruto asked. Shikano shook his head.

"All I know was that her name was Hinamari." He said. "And she seemed to hate our family."

"Why do you say that son? Your dad has no enemies, as I have known." Ino said.

"But she seemed very angry when I mentioned my last name." Shikano scratched his head.

"Come to my room, son." Shikamaru said. "I want to know more. Excuse us."

"This is getting troublesome," said Shikano, who stood up.

Shikamaru walked to his room, followed by Shikano.

"Sit down." He told his son. "Tell me more about this kunoichi."

"She…had blonde hair, and green eyes. Her voice seemed to be filled with hatred and coldness." Shikano said. "That's all I know."

"Does she had anything special?" He asked.

"She seemed to carry a few iron rods with her. One was very huge, rectangular- shaped. The others are smaller, also in rectangular shaped."

Shikamaru saw a fan near him and picked it up. He closed it up. "Like this?"

"Exactly!" Shikano exclaimed.

"Another fan user," he murmured.

"Dad?" Shikano said. "You know anyone who used this kind of weapon?"

"Yes, but she was dead, for a long time." He said. "For fifteen years."

"Well, this is troublesome, old man. " Shikano stood up. "But I have to train, see you later."

He walked out of the room.

The third stage was tomorrow.

"This is the third stage of the Chunin exams, you will have one-to-one combat with your opponents." Said the referee. "First up, Nara Shikano versus Hikaru Taro."

"Man this is troublesome," said Shikano.

"Now stop complaining," said Iruka, his sensei. "Do your best." He smiled at him.

Shikano hopped into the arena.

Hikaru Taro was simply, 130 pounds of muscle, bones and fat.

A lazy ass who managed to pass the second stage, thought Shikano.

"Take this!" He charged at Shikano, as if the slow motion was on.

"Shadow imitation," said Shikano, and yawned.

His shadow merged with Taro's. Taro tried to struggle, but he couldn't move a millimeter.

"This is troublesome, Taro, but…" said Shikano. "Shadow strangling."

A shadow hand appeared from Taro's shadow. It began to crawl up his body and began strangle him.

"Stop!" The referee demanded. "The winner of the first match is Nara Shikano."

Shikano hopped back onto the audience level.

"Good job!" Naruko said. Koichi gave him a bone crushing hug.

The exam continued.

Both Naruko and Koichi managed to win their opponent.

"The last match, Kurosaki Toshi versus Hinamari." The referee announced.

Kurosaki Toshi was a very hardworking boy in their class. The teachers were impressed by his hard working nature.

Everyday, Shikano saw him training in the training grounds.

Maybe he could win, thought Shikano.

Toshi leapt into the arena.

Shikano noticed Hinamari, who were standing with Sunako and that timid looking boy. Beside them was an extremely tall young woman. She had red hair, a Chinese character "Sorrow" was tattooed onto her left forehead.

Hinamari leapt onto the arena. She waved her braid and smiled. "So you are my latest victim, huh?" She sneered. "Soon you will be rushed to the hospital."

"I don't think so," said Toshi, holding his fists tight.

"Let's dance," said Hinamari.

Toshi threw three shurikens at Hinamari. Just before the shurikens reached her, she disappeared.

Immediately Toshi grabbed a kunai.

Hinamari sat on the fence, fanning herself with a small fan, decorated by a dragon. "Is that all you have got? Nothing else? Sheesh."

Toshi attacked her with several shruikens. Again, she disappeared.

"Aim before you throw." She stood behind him. He threw his fist as hard as he could. She dodged all his punches.

She attacked with a swift kick at his stomach. He immediately was pushed a few steps backwards.

She flipped her braid, and it hit him on the stomach where she just kicked like a whip.

He knelt on the floor, panting.

"Is that all you have got in you? No jutsus?" Hinamari smiled.

"Ninja technique, earth fists!" He shouted, and two pieces of rock, which looked like fists, charged at Hinamari.

"Wind cutter!" She said, waving her small fan. Two dome-shaped wind cut through the fists, and hacked it into pieces.

"Earth ball!" He threw a ball of earth at her. She dodged.

"This is getting boring. Let me spice it up." She said, pulling out another small fan. "Ninja technique, dance of the wind swallows!"

A strong wind was blown from the fan, the two wind crashed together, forming a slashing wind, mixed with chakra that looked like a swallow's scissors like tail.

He managed to dodge.

"Too late," said Hinamari. "Ninja technique, dragon twister."

She waved her hand. A twister appeared and smashed at Toshi, the twister caught him. The chakra mixed in the twister began to cut through his flesh like knives.

Finally, he laid there on the ground, panting.

"It is time to go," said Hinamari, who took out her largest fan, which she did not open. It looked like an iron rod. She raised it into the air.

"Stop!" The referee shouted. "Hinamari is the winner."

"Tch," she spat. "No fun at all." She jumped back onto the audience level. She glared at Shikano.

"The final round of the Chunnin exams will be held one week later in the village arena, please report there punctually." The referee said to the genins.

"Hey Shikano!" Naruko said happily after they left the exam area. "Let's go and practice at the training grounds!"

"Okay," said Shikano. "But let's go and have some food first, I am starving."

"Well since you three did a good job, I will treat you three ramen," said Iruka, smiling at them.

"Thank you sensei!" Naruko and Koichi shouted, and ran to the ramen shop.

Shikamaru walked along the streets, and walked into the sweet dumpling shop.

"Welcome," said the lady in the shop, smiling.

"A three-coloured dumpling, please." He sat onto a chair, and sipped the tea.

He looked around, and took another sip from the cup.

I remembered that she liked these dumplings, thought Shikamaru.

The lady placed the dumplings onto the table. "Enjoy your dumplings."

He looked at the three dumplings, they are pink, yellow and green in colour.

He ate the green one first, as he chewed, he thought to himself.

She never ate that, he thought and smiled to himself.

He had a flashback.

(Flashback)

"Order anything you like," said Shikamaru, staring at his beloved girl, who sat opposite to him, and studying the menu.

"Help me order, Shikamaru, I don't know what to order." Temari replied, frowning. "I had never eaten sweet dumplings before."

He smiled, and called a waitress.

"Three-coloured dumplings, please." He said, and turned again, looking at Temari.

She was sipping her cup of green tea. Her green, emerald-like eyes were looking around the shop.

Suddenly she turned around and saw him staring at her, she raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" She said, with a teasing smile on her face.

He said nothing and drank his tea. The waitress returned and placed their dumplings onto the table.

She ate the pink one and the yellow one quickly.

But her face turned disgusted when she stared at the green dumpling.

"Why don't you eat?" He asked. "You haven't finish."

"That one…looks poisonous." She said, and her face turned pale.

Shikamaru smiled. "You troublesome woman," he murmured, and stuffed the green dumpling into his mouth.

He never liked sweet food, still he ate that dumpling.

He did not want Temari to feel unhappy.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Shikamaru."

(Flashback ends)

He ate the two dumplings left, and sat there, drinking the tea.

"Welcome," the lady said.

Four teenagers walked inside the dumpling shop.

Shikamaru looked at them. He was shocked.

He thought he saw Temari.

No, she was dead. Wasn't she?

Except the hairstyle and the clothing, she looked exactly like Temari.

Is this an illusion? He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

She was still there. He placed the money onto the table and left.

Maybe he is turning mad. He doesn't know.

Since that day, he never understood what he was doing.

He lived his life as if he was a zombie for fifteen years; he never forgave himself since Temari's death.

Marrying Ino was his parents' idea. Shikano and Hanako came along naturally.

He sighed and walked home.

The final exam was one week later.

To be continued.

Author's note:

Please read and review! My first Naruto fan fiction!

V.S.V


	2. Flashbacks, memories and reality

"The ramen is good!" Naruko exclaimed, "Thank you Iruka-sensei!"

"Your welcome, now go and train yourselves." Iruka said and walked away.

"Let's go now." Koichi said and the three of them walked to the village training grounds.

"Wait!" Naruko said. "Look, someone is already here."

Shikano saw her again.

Hinamari was waving two of her small fans and literally changing the landscape. Leftovers of tress, branches and leaves covered the ground. Hinamari turned around, and saw them.

"Nara-san," she said coldly.

"Hinamari-san," he replied. Sunako emerged from the bushes. "Oh, so you are here, Shikano."

"Let's go, Sunako, Hikari." Hinamari said, she left the arena, followed by Sunako and the timid looking boy she called Hikari.

Shikano scratched his head. "Mendokuse," he murmured.

"So are you going to train?" Naruko shouted, and Shikano ran and joined them.

"Kazekage-sama, what a pleasure for you to join us." Tsunade said to Gaara.

Gaara did not smile at her. "My husband wishes to express his thank about this invitation." His wife, Yukihanu said to Tsunade, smiling.

"There was a certain matter I wish to discuss with you, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara looked at Tsunade, and shook his head.

"We shall discuss it after the chunnin exam." Gaara said. "Hokage-sama."

"I now announce the Chunnin exams final starts!" The crowd cheers.

Sunako fought against Koichi.

Koichi was far superior to Sunako in strength but Sunako won by using her puppets.

Finally, it is Shikano's turn.

"Nara Shikano versus Hinamari," The referee said. "You may start."

Hinamari hopped down into the arena, while Shikano jumped in lazily.

Holy shit, thought Ino, and most of the crowd. She looks just like Temari.

"Ah Nara-san, I see that you are my next victim," said Hinamari, smiling sinisterly. "You suffering will soon end, I shall send you to the world where all things mortal ends."

"Tch, you women are so troublesome," said Shikano, smiling.

Hinamari smiled. "Really?"

Swiftly she pulled out two smaller fans. "Try this!" She waved the fans, creating vigorous winds. Shikano managed to dodge, but still the chakra mixed wind hurt him and cut through his skin and flesh. A wound appeared on his arm.

He disappeared into the trees. "What a fierce woman, she is worst than my mom." He said to himself.

"Quit hiding," said Hinamari. "You coward!" She swiped another gust of wind, cutting off branches and leaves.

Shikano leapt and made his hand sign. "Shadow implication jutsu." He said, the shadow below his feet began to move quickly and chased Hinamari. She dodged and smiled. Quickly she did her hand sign. "Storm Clouds technique." She said. Storm clouds began to form above the arena. The shadows disappeared as well as the sun.

Shit, Shikano thought to himself. "Mind control jutsu," he said.

This time, he succeeded. He was able to transfer his mind into hers.

"You think this is enough, huh?" Hinamari's mouth began to utter sounds, in a total different voice. It was a coarse but sharp, crow-like voice. "We are not as weak as you think we are."

Shikano was banished from her body. He was shocked. Immediately, he pulled out a kunai for defence.

Slowly, Hinamari's body began to move. She pulled out the largest fan she had, and opened it. Three purple moons on the fan appeared.

"Playtime's over." She said, her face was as expressionless as marble.

Shikamaru could not be more shocked.

She was using that fan.

Her fan.

The fan that disappeared in Konoha for fifteen years.

What the hell? He thought.

She waved the fan. "Dustwind!"

Winds mixed with dust were created and it blurred his eyesight. He leapt to the walls to get a better view. But she disappeared.

"Kuchiyose: Kiri Kiri Mai!" Suddenly he heard her voice. A weasel riding on wind and carrying a sickle charged at him, transforming into winds. The winds were powerful, cutting wounds all over his body.

He fell onto the ground, and panted. She walked next to him.

"Well you are unfortunately my opponent, more unfortunately you are a Nara." She said, with a victorious smile on her face. "Now, it is time to go." She closed her fan, turning into an iron bat. Ignoring the yelling referee, slowly she raised it over her head, preparing to slam it onto Shikano.

Suddenly she was pulled by three jonins.

"Stop," said Kakashi. "You have won the match."

Hinamari turned her head around and glared. In her emerald eyes, a black vortex began to appear.

"Tch," said Hinamari, kicking a cloud of dust. "No fun at all." Shikamaru and Ino came down into the arena and checked on their son. Ino glared at Hinamari.

"I guess this is the level of Konoha genins, huh?" Hinamari said, laughing. "What a bunch of ill-bred idiots."

Then she turned to Shikamaru and Ino. "By the way, you two have not train him well enough. The world of shinobi is cruel, next time, it may cost his life." Then she laughed loudly and wildly.

A hooded figure leapt into the arena. "This is the notice to Konoha that our alliance was over." She threw a document into Kakashi's hand. "Prepare for war, Konoha."

Then everyone from Sunagakure, including the Kazekage and his wife disappeared.

The frightened and anxious crowd began whispering and chatting.

"Emergency order, the village is now in war." Tsunade announced. "Group all the ninjas; we have to plan for war. We shall meet tomorrow."

The Naras sat next to their dinner table, having their dinner.

Shikano managed to eat his dinner himself, after three hours of treatment and bandaging in the Konoha Hospital. Now bandaged, he sat on his chair and drank his soup.

Yoshino and Shikaku ate their food. They never complained about Ino's unbearable cooking or anything else. All they ever wondered was why Shikamaru did not pick Temari?

The old couple sighed and drank their tea.

"You suck, brother. Losing to a girl." Hanako, teased her brother.

"Mendokuse," said Shikano, he ate his dinner silently.

"But Shikamaru," said Shikaku, looking at the ceiling. "That girl today…"

"Resembled Temari-san much." Yoshino added.

Ino's mood suddenly darkened. "I am not feeling well, excuse me. Hanako, please wash the dishes for me." She went back into her room.

Shikamaru went inside. "What is the matter?" He asked.

"I am scared, Shikamaru." Ino said, and began to cry on his shoulder.

Shikamaru hugged her.

He never treated Ino as his lover. He treated her as his wife, friend, but never the one he loved.

The one he loved was gone, fifteen years earlier.

They only ended up in bed because of that, happened fifteen years ago.

(Flashback)

Shikamaru sat in his living room, waiting for Temari. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.

Opening the door, he saw Ino. Half drunk, Ino stumbled into his house.

"Drink with me," said Ino. Shikamaru nodded and drink a cup of sake.

"Sai…he dumped me, stupid ass." Ino spat. "Drink some more." She poured another cup of sake for him.

She never stopped pouring, he never stopped drinking.

Slowly he turned drunk, they stared at each other. Heavily drunk, Ino began to kiss Shikamaru. He kissed his face, his lips. "Shika…I loved you since…we...a-are…kids…" She murmured and hiccupped. Drunk, he did not know to resist her, eventually, Ino's face turned into Temari's face in his drunken mind, and they ended up in his room.

And Temari saw them.

He could not forget her face.

Her tearful face.

The prettiest face he knew was crying for him.

(Flashback ends)

Ino fell asleep in his embrace.

He sighed and stared at the curvy moon outside the window.

And he decided to lie down.

(Shikamaru's dream)

"Shikamaru!" He heard Temari's voice.

He saw her, her hair was made into an up do and tied into a bun, with a hairpin decorated by a tiny fan. She wore a purple kimono, decorated by golden flowers. She was wearing light makeup, but it seemed to make her prettier than ever.

I never knew that she could look this feminine, thought Shikamaru.

"Am I beautiful?" She asked, blushing a bit. She grinned, like those years ago, the grin that he fell in love with.

"Su-sure…" replied Shikamaru. "This is troublesome than ever…" he murmured. "I have a gift for you, Temari."

"Really?" Temari said in surprise.

"Turn around." Shikamaru said. She did as he told obediently, a longing smile hanging on her face.

"Look in the mirror," He said. She turned around and looked into the mirror. A necklace with a fan made of purple crystal

"My," she covered her mouth. "It is beautiful! Thank you Shikamaru!"

She turned into his embrace and kissed him. She laughed happily and sweetly

He stared at the laughing woman in his arms, and smiled.

(Ends)

"Wake up Shikamaru! Wake up!" Yoshino shook him awake.

"Mum…it is," he stared at the clock for two seconds. "Seven in the morning."

"Go and meet Ino in the Hokage's office, emergency." Yoshino said swiftly.

Shikamaru murmured and changed his clothes. Tying his hair quickly, he went to the Hokage's office.

"You are looking for me, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru said.

Tsunade coughed. "We are at war now," said Tsunade. "As we were just informed, your daughter, who went to school earlier, was kidnapped by sand ninjas."

Ino could not stop crying. "My baby," she sobbed. "My Hanako-chan…"

Shikamaru wrapped her into his arms.

Neji had despised Shikamaru and Ino for a long time, as he knew that Shikamaru was with Temari first. But still he said to the couple. "Don't worry; I am sure that she will be found soon."

"Thank…you…" said Ino.

"Did the kidnapper leave anything? Any clues?" Shikamaru asked anxiously.

"Well," an ANBU searched his pocket. "This is all we found."

In his gloved hand, was a piece of paper and the necklace, which he had given to Temari, fifteen years ago.

On the paper, a few words were written on it.

"You will suffer all the pain I had suffered before."

Short message, but a chill began to rose among the ninjas.

Ino began to cry harder. "It...was...all...my...bad..." She sobbed.

"Shikamaru, I need you to come up with some stragergies against Suna." Tsunade said.

Shikamaru tried his best to calm down, but he could not.

His sense clashed with his imagination.

Temari's dead, he thought. It could not be.

But if she was alive, then Hinamari might be his daughter, and that explained why she hated him and his family.

He could not stop thinking about that, although his sense told him that it was impossible.

"You disgust me, you brat," hissed Hinamari. She looked at Hanako, who was strapped onto the chair. Slowly she slit a wound on Hanako's smooth face.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Hanako whimpered in pain.

"Pain?" Hinamari murmured. "You said you are in pain?" She slapped Hanako hardly on the face. "You don't even know what pain is!"

Hinamari turned around, allowing a trickle of tear to roll down her face.

Memories went back, eight years ago.

Those painful memories, still hurt.

(Flashback)

"I am back!" Hinamari, aged seve, stumbled into the Kazekage's office.

"Ah," Gaara replied shortly, and continued his work.

"Uncle Gaara, tomorrow is the graduation day," said Hinamari with a glimpse of hope and joy in her emerald like eyes. "I need to attend with **my parent**."

"Well...sorry Hinamari-chan," said Gaara's wife, Yukihanu, petting Hinamari's hand. "Your mother cannot go with you, sweetheart."

Hinamari looked disappointed and lowered her head. "Why?" She whispered. Gaara and Yukihanu looked at her. Her eyes filled with disappointment and anger.

"Why does every child in the world can be loved and cherished by their parents? Why couldn't I enjoy the same?"

Gaara sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Let me tell you all of this."

Hinamari stared at her uncle. "Tell me what?"

"The truth of you." Gaara stared at the little girl. "Well, fifteen years ago, your father, Nara Shikamaru, a ninja in Konoha, now the ANBU masterminds in Konoha, left your mother for another woman. Unknowingly, she was pregnant with his child, you. That time, your mother did not wish to get rid of you, instead, she asked me make you a jinchurikin. The jinchurikin of the holy bird of soaring winds."

"So...my mother is dead?" Hinamari said quietly, her eyes filled with tears.

"No she survived," said Yukihanu, who continued. "She was then mentally unstable, extremely unstable. Therefore, we sent her to live in a sanctuary in Suna."

"Hinamari, you have to make wise use of your powers...to avenge your mother." Gaara said and closed his eyes.

Hinamari, for the first time of his life, had abandoned the innocent nature of a little girl, and had hatred in her heart. She hated that person who hurt her mother so badly.

Can you imagine the hatred of a seven year old little girl?

(End of her memory)

Three weeks later, after organization, Sunagakure sent out nearly ten thousand ninjas and declared war to Konoha.

History called that the "Suna-Konoha Wars".

To be continued.

Author's note:

Well...sorry if it sucked again...

Read and review please! I love reviews from you.

V.S.V


	3. Deep within, the truce and the torture

Hinamari crashed another skull aimlessly. Holding the largest fan in her hand, she used it as an iron rod. More Konoha ninja charged at her, you used her smaller fan and swiped them away. One tried to sneak up at her side, she bashed his head with the end of her fan.

Soon the Konoha ninjas guarding the road fall back, she stared at the lifeless body that lay next to her feet. The valley smelt like blood, she thought.

She smiled to herself, what is the point of killing? I could barely remember when did I start killing and why, but I have lost the pleasure of taking lives, she thought and walked slowly. Something slid down her face. She wiped it off her face. It was the blood of the others that she killed. The warm red liquid was everywhere. The road was at a blood bath state. She turned around and looked at Hanako, who was strapped onto the back of a horse. She was obviously frightened with the corpses. Hinamari spat. "What a useless little brat." Suddenly, voices of the moving bushes were heard. "Be careful and stand by," Hinamari ordered.

"Who's there, come out." She said, "Or I kill the brat." She pulled Hanako off the horse's back and grabbed her light blonde ponytail in her palm.

Shikamaru and several other ninjas walked out of the bushes. "Let my daughter go!" shouted Ino. "This has nothing to do with her!" Ino stared at the daughter who was tortured by Hinamari, bruises and cuts covered her small frail body. "You know, Yamanaka Ino, in the world of shinobi, the weaklings must be erased. Only the strong ones may survive. We all knew that; I don't think that comparing me to your daughter, that I am the weak one. Now, back off or I take her life." Hinamari placed her hand onto Hanako's neck. "Don't try me; you all know that I can crush her neck." Hinamari smiled at the Konoha ninjas. "Oh Shikano-san, how are your wounds?" Hinamari smiled and asked Shikano, who had just recovered the past few days. "Let my sister go, Hinamari-san." He said sternly. "This is not fair for you to capture her."

"Well so you think it is fair to have a dozen of ninjas standing against me, a fifteen year old? Huh?" Hinamari laughed. "What a bunch of hypocrites."

"Let her go you sadist!" Ino shouted and charged at Hinamari with a kunai. Hinamari shook her head and leapt away with Hanako in her arms.

"I told you to back off, the ones who doesn't obey the orders, must be punished. This time, you have just given up the life of this little girl." She smiled and took off the piece of cloth that made Hanako quiet. "Mother, save me! Father!" Hanako shouted desperately. Ino charged at Hinamari again. But she smiled and grabbed Hanako's neck. Without a slight of hesitation she sunk her fingers into her flesh. They could hear the cracking sound of the breaking bone. Hanako's irises turned big and her shouting ended. Hinamari tossed the child's corpse into the hands of Ino's. Ino stopped and stared at her little girl. She started to cry out of desperation. "You monster! You are a heartless bastard!"

Hinamari's face darkened. Monster? I am not a monster. Those people who picked on me are true monsters. The one who left m mother in scorn and pain is a true heartless bastard. I am not, I am not a monster. She thought and mumbled to herself. "Peira, take the fans away." She said to Peira who stood next to her, her lips trembled. "Okay, look after yourself." Peira added and left with her three fans. "I am not a monster." Hinamari said and screamed. "I AM NOT A MONSTER!" The steel ring that held her braid began to crack. "A large amount of chakra is leaking from within her body. This is not normal! She is a Jinchurikin!" Neji shouted as he looked at her with his byakukan.

The steel ring shattered and turned into dust. Green chakra began to surround her body, and feathers began to grow all over her body, her hands turning into wings and sharp talons grew at her feet. A black vortex began to appear in her green eyes and it began to turn red. She screamed, the screaming sound began to turn into the sound of a howling bird. They attacked her with kunais and shurikens and jutsus, but the chakra surrounding her evaded all the attacks. Then she transformed into an enormous bird.

"This is the full form of the monster." Shikamaru took a gulp. "Let's retreat, and blow up the entrance of the rock valley to hold the beast back." Neji suggested. The ninjas retreated, blocking the valley with rocks that fall from the cliffs using explosives. Hinamari was still transforming, as they retreated back into the village, they heard the blood-curdling cries of the bird.

The situation was explained to Tsunade. Anxiously, she tossed her head and walked around the convention room. Shizune walked in with a whole stack of ancient books in her hand.

"Tsunade-sama, after the urgent meeting with the ANBU and other experts, we have a conclusion about the monster." Shizune cleared her throat. "That thing is the holy bird of soaring winds, in mythology classics from Suna, this bird is the incarnation of the Goddess of Wind. There was no informing that Suna has a new Jinchurikin. In the books they said that the only way to seal the bird back into the Jinchurikin, is to enter the gem on top of the bird's head."

"That is like a suicide," Tsunade sighed. "No one would do it."

"I will do it," said Shikamaru. Everyone in the room was shocked.

"No!" Ino shouted at her husband. "There should be other ninjas to do the job! I…I can't afford to lose you, Shikamaru…I…already lose Hanako-chan…I can't afford to lose…" She collapsed onto the ground and wept. "Control yourself, Ino." Shikamaru said rather coldly. Ino ignored him and wept. "I want to revenge her death…" Ino said softly, choking with sobs. "But that is too dangerous for you to go Shikamaru…please don't…"

"We still need you here Shikamaru. This is not only an S-rank mission; this is a suicidal mission." Tsunade frowned and said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, this is my only chance for my salvation." Shikamaru smiled at Tsunade painfully. "And I am confident that I could seal that thing."

"Okay this is the plan, Tenten, hold the bird with your summon chains. Neji, try to locate the chakra veins and slow down its chakra flow. As for the others, try everything to stop it from escaping this valley. Now go!" Shikamaru and the others leapt out of their cover of the thick vegetation. The bird had just reached its full form. It let out a fearsome cry and began to flap its gigantic wings. A large wind cleave nearly hit them. Tenten summoned her chains and held the bird in position. Neji used his byakukan and started to hit the bird with his gentle fists technique. The bird tried to struggle. "Go in now! We can't hold it still for much longer!" Shikamaru leapt onto the back of the bird and walked towards its head. Suddenly the bird shook its head. Shikamaru grabbed onto its feathers. He walked quickly towards the gem. The gem was shining purple. He put his hand onto the gem but it passed through. Without thinking he walked inside. Immediately, he fell off and landed into pure darkness. I have read that booking which they say the inside of the gem shows the mental status of the Jinchurikin, thought Shikamaru. This gives me the creeps. He held his fists tight, and used a flash bomb. He saw nothing. Everything he saw was pitch dark. He wandered in the darkness. Slowly he saw a ray of light and followed it. He walked into a slightly brighter room. Inside he saw a number of crystals. He reached out to the nearest crystal. Scenes began to flow into his mind.

He saw a little girl, who was about three years old, stumbled into the room. "Uncle Gaara!" She said happily. "Are you looking for me?"

"Yes Hinamari," Shikamaru turned his head and saw Gaara. "There is something that I wish to give you. It is a gift from your mother." He said, as Kankuro took a rather large chest out of the cupboard. He opened it and placed it in front of the little girl. Shikamaru saw it, it was Temari's fan. "This is your mother's weapon, and she wishes to pass it to you, as well as these two smaller fans." Kankuro patted the little girl's hair. "How do you like it?" She placed her hand onto the cold metal shell of the fan. Then she took the two smaller fans and opened it. Her eyes were open wide with amazement.

"It is beautiful! Thank you Uncle Gaara! I will practice hard." Hinamari laughed happily and swung around the room with her smaller fans, making the papers flying around. Gaara frowned but smiled. Kankuro laughed.

He was back into the room again. I see, thought Shikamaru. These crystals are her memories. He walked around and touched another crystal.

This time, he was still inside the Kazekage's office. Now he saw a bigger girl. That was Hinamari, when she was seven.

"I am back!" She ran into the Kazekage's office.

Gaara replied shortly and turned his head back into the documents.

"Uncle Gaara tomorrow is the graduation day," said Hinamari. Shikamaru could saw her eyes with a glimpse of hope and joy. "I need to attend with my parent."

"Well…sorry Hinamari-chan," he saw a woman with short black hair petting Hinamari's head. "Your mother cannot go with you, sweetheart."

Hinamari seemed to be disappointed. She lowered her head and whispered. "Why?"

Gaara and the woman looked at the girl. Hinamari's eyes were filled with disappointment and anger.

"Why does every child in the world can be loved and cherished by their parents? Why couldn't I enjoy the same?" She shouted, her eyes filled with tears.

Gaara sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Let me tell you all of this."

Hinamari stared at him. "Tell me what?"

"The truth of you." Gaara stared back at the girl. Shikamaru listened carefully. "Well, fifteen years ago, your father, Nara Shikamaru, a ninja in Konoha, now the ANBU master minds in Konoha, left you mother for another woman, Unknowingly, she was pregnant with his child, you. That time, your mother did not wish to get rid of you, insteadm she asked me to make you a Jinchurikin. We made you the Jinchurikin of the holy bird of soaring winds."

Hinamari almost cried out loud. "So…my mother is dead?" She said quietly.

The woman opened her pursed mouth and continued. "No she survived; she was then mentally unstable, extremely unstable. Therefore, we sent her to live in a sanctuary in Suna."

"Hinamari, you have to make wise use of your powers…to avenge your mother." Gaara said and closed his eyes.

The scene began to twist into a horrific scene and he was back into the room again.

She was my daughter? Shikamaru thought. Now that is helping. But…at least…I know that Temari is still alive.

He kept walking towards the direction he considered as the front and saw another crystal. He touched it without hesitation. He wanted to know more.

He found himself in the forests ground out of nowhere. Dust was filled in the air and blurred his sight. Suddenly wind blew the air clear. He saw Hinamari who seemed to be a young lady who is twelve years old, facing a hostile ninja.

"You are only a kid, a little innocent girl, I have killed a number of your kind before; you have no guts to kill me!" The enemy laughed loudly. Hinamari turned her head robotically and smiled. "Are you so sure?" She charged and slashed his throat with lightning speed. He fell onto the ground and swallowed his last breathe. She licked the blood on the kunai and smiled at the lifeless corpse. She was surrounded by a chilly aura. She stared at body with a sarcastic and superior look. "Never underestimate a woman, especially those who seemed to be without thorns." Hinamari turned and smiled at the jonin group leader, as if nothing had happen. She pulled out a scroll from the dead body and waved it in front of the other team mates. "Mission accomplished." She smiled as if she had done something that refreshes her mind. The wind blew slowly and her braid waved in the air.

He took a gulp and wandered. Having an incomplete family sure took a toll on her, he thought. And it was my entire fault. He started to hit his fists onto the wall. But the wall seemed to be a wall of flesh which seemed to bounce his fists off. He walked to the front and saw a grim arch. As he walked inside, the room seemed to lighten. And there he saw Hinamari who levitated in the middle of the room; her body was surrounded by the green chakra. Behind her he seemed to see a chakra form of a bird, it screeched as it noticed Shikamaru's presence. Hinamari opened her eyes, which turned from emerald like green eyes into red eyes with black irises. Shikamaru did not hesitate as he pulled out a sealing scroll from his pocket.

Suddenly he felt an unbearable pain at his left shoulder. He turned and saw a green tentacle like chakra piece penetrating his shoulder. Hinamari turned her head robotically at him and smiled. "It is a surprise to see you here." She said.

"I have come to seal you, you monster." Shikamaru spat. He heard a coarse sound laughing. "You will fail, youngling, I would not allow you to do so."

Hinamari looked confused, she was frowning in confusion. "Kill him, Hinamari," said the coarse voice. "Kill him and end your suffering, destroy the country, destroy the world."

"Shut up birdbrain," said Hinamari coldly. "You wish to seal me, Nara-san? That would be a suicidal mission."

"It is too troublesome to consider, if it comes to the survival of your homeland." He sneered and smiled. "I see you have looked through my painful memories, my scars, haven't you? You must not know what is called privacy." She said.

"Well, it will be too troublesome to keep talking, I will have to seal you whatsoever," said Shikamaru. But his left shoulder was immobilized. "Let's see you make a hand sign then, besides it won't be easy to use jutsus on your own daughter." He stared at her face. "Yes I am your daughter with Temari, the sinful fruit of a sinful union, so what? It was you who made me suffer from the day I was born! It was you that betrayed my mother! It was you that forced my mother with no choice but to ask Uncle Gaara to make me a Jinchurikin! It was you who made my mother half mad! It was you who made me a bastard! A fatherless bastard! People looked at me, and called me a bastard! A monster! I had never had a chance to have a normal family! And it is all because of you!" Hinamari cried, green tears rushed out of her eyes, the tears slid onto the green chakra like tentacles and mended his wound secretly.

"I could do nothing but to say sorry, Hinamari." Shikamaru said. Hinamari smiled bitterly. "If that could make my mother well again, I would forgive you."

"Hinamari, I don't care if you forgive me or not, but I would like to ask you for a favour, and after that you could kill me or anything else." Shikamaru coughed out blood. Hinamari looked at him. "Speak, and I will consider."

"End this war, and seal the bird back into you." Hinamari looked at him with surprise. "You are willing to sacrifice your life, just to create an illusion called peace?" She said. "I have no requests, I would not kill you, but I would kill that damned seductress to avenge my mother."

"You are going to kill…Ino?" Shikamaru looked at her; she nodded sternly. "For my mother's sake, she was the source of all these sufferings."

Shikamaru could say nothing, as he knew in his heart, that Temari suffered the most of this. "But would you kill Shikano?" He asked.

"Well…I don't know about that…yet." She said. "Now…I will do the deed."

Her eyes glowed, as she pin-pointed a few chakra points on her body that were near her seal. The bird screeched in despair. "Foolish girl! You will pay for this!"

Hinamari fainted, and he caught the falling girl in his arms. Now everything beside them began to collapse, Shikamaru immediately tried to locate the gem and escape from there. He ran back the way he came. He ran in the darkness as it shattered beside them. Finally he saw the gem and took a leap. He went back into the world he came and leap onto the ground. "Stop! I demanded a truce!" The ninjas stopped their fighting. Hinamari woke up and stared at him. "Why, why do you save me, Nara?" She said faintly.

"You are my daughter; I had to, although it is troublesome." Shikamaru smiled.

Gaara arrived swiftly on a horse. "Hinamari, they are demanding a truce."

".Uncle Gaara, stop this war, I made a promise. But I will kill that Yamanaka bitch." Hinamari said and smiled at Shikamaru. Shikamaru shook his head and walked back to Tsunade's side. "Mission accomplished, Hokage-sama. I have demanded a truce, they don't demand much, Hokage-sama, but… they wanted only one person. They wanted Yamanaka Ino." Ino's father immediately protested. "Hokage-sama, this is preposterous! Those Suna ninjas are cruel and mindless! If they demand my daughter as a prisoner, they will kill her for sure! They have already killed your daughter Shikamaru! Ino is your wife! Do something!"

"There is nothing I can do," said Shikamaru. "If we don't accept the truce, the whole village will be in ruins and there will be bloodshed, this is such a hard decision." He took out a cigarette and smoked it hardly.

Suddenly, they heard a weak voice. "I'll go." Ino stumbled out of the crowd. "It is my fault that Hanako got killed, because…I stole you from Temari, Shikamaru. There is nothing better to do, that is sin I have committed, and the only way to be pardoned is to die, for a meaningful purpose, for peace. I remember Asuma sensei did to protect the village, and I will carry on doing it." Ino kissed Shikamaru. "Good bye, honey."

"No mother!" Shikano shouted but Shikamaru pulled him back. Shikano saw his mother disappearing into the crowd of Suna ninjas. The ninjas then began to retreat. "Tsunade, the treaty will be discussed later." Then they all disappeared, as if they had never appeared.

"Here she is, Hinamari-sama." A Suna ninja led Ino in front of Hinamari. She gave Ino a smug look. "Look who's here?" She smirked. "How pitiful, Yamanaka." Ino did not say a word. Her eyes were hollow and aimless. Hinamari poured a cup of tea and handed it to Ino. "Want a drink?" Ino did not move, and then Hinamari swallowed the tea. "You realize that I am going to kill you right?" Hinamari smiled, which sent a chill down Ino's spine. "Please don't kill Shikamaru and Shikano, blame all the things on me," she murmured. Hinamari looked at her. "Don't you want to kill me? I killed your daughter…Hanako, right? God I killed too much I could not remember who my victims are." She smiled and said, when she observed Ino's face. Then she dropped a kunai in front of Ino. "You can kill me," said Hinamari. Ino did not move. Hinamari picked up the kunai again. "You would not be granted an easy death just because you did not wish to kill me, Yamanaka Ino." She said, sighing. "But on second hand, I want you to meet someone first." Hinamari asked two Suna ninjas, who held Ino behind and followed her, and then they walked slowly, to a distant place in Sunagakure. They walked in slowly, and then Ino saw the sign writing in bold words. 'Sunagakure Caring Home'. It was a mental hospital, Hinamari walked to the receptionist, who nodded and pointed to a direction. Hinamari walked into a room. Then she stood in front of a huge window, beside the door. "You two, stay outside." She ordered the two ninjas, who walked outside and let Ino stood beside Hinamari.

Inside the window, was a blonde woman, with emerald green eyes, it was Temari. She was sitting on a rocking chair, and drinking tea. Her hair was let down and she seemed emotionless. Hinamari placed her hand on the window. "Did you see, Yamanaka? The reason I am killing you?" She said, her eyebrows frowned and she was holding back her tears. "That is my mother, the one who you hurt so much." She bit her lip. "Come, go inside with me," said Hinamari. She opened the door. "Mum," she smiled and Temari turned around. "Hinamari-chan," said Temari, smiling. "I thought you were going on a mission." She smiled and placed a bouquet of flowers in Hinamari's hands. "This is for you."

"Thanks," she smiled. "There is someone I want you to meet." She asked Ino to come forward.

"Temari-san," Ino said weakly. Temari turned around and stared at Ino for a second. "You." She said, her lips trembling. "I remember you," she said. "You are Yamanaka Ino." She shook in rage. "Get out of here, get out of my sight! You slut! You fucking whore! Don't let me see you again! I will kill you!" She grabbed a vase and threw it at Ino, still she missed her. Hinamari waved her hand, and Ino walked out of the room. Through the window, she saw that Temari was crying and yelling, while Hinamari hugged her mother.

Then Hinamari walked outside. "Come on now," she said to Ino and took her out of the room. They walked back to the prison. She led Ino into a small room. Then she poured a black liquid into a cup. "Drink it," she ordered coldly. "If you are trying to die for the so-called noble goal called peace." Ino took the cup, the liquid inside was bubbling and was giving out an awful stench. Then she frowned and finished every single drop of it. Hinamari smiled at her. "That was poison, I bet you know." Hinamari said. Ino did not feel unwell. "You would not die, just yet…"She added. "This poison is so torturing; you will beg me to kill you a few days later." Then she left the cell.

Shikamaru sat in the busy hospital in Konoha. His son, Shikano sat beside him and glared at his father. Shikamaru scratched his head and began to smoke. Then his son took the cigarette and threw it into the bin. "No smoking in the hospital, mum would not allow that if she…was here." Then Shikano burst out of tears. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. Shikamaru looked at his son; He was just like his 'mini-me, except for one significant difference. His eyes were dark blue, which seemed to be mixing his mother's eyes with his own.

Then Sakura walked up to them, her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. She was crying, for Ino. "Hanako is in the mortuary." She said softly, then ran off. Shikamaru stood up and then walked towards the mortuary. Shikano stood up and followed him. They walked silently. Then they saw her. Hanako was lying down silently. There were significant holes on her neck, Ino's parents were there. His mother in law was crying her eyes out, while his father in law comforted her. But then, Ino's mother saw him. "You heartless beast! How could you let Ino go!" She slapped him. Ino's father shook his head and walked away with his wife. Shikamaru allowed the pain to leave on his face. "Everything I did, seemed to be so wrong." Shikamaru whispered, as he stroked Hanako's hair. Shikano gave him an ugly look. "I don't understand you, old man, I have no idea." Then he walked out of the mortuary. Shikamaru stared at his daughter. He was not sad, nor happy. Simply emotionless, that was what he was thinking.

Perhaps, there was really no love between him and Ino. Perhaps…his only love was far from him.

All he wished for now, is to see Temari again.

But that seemed too impossible.

Author's note:

Sorry if it sucked!

By the way, I really don't like Ino much, so I bash her around, sorry Ino fans.

Please Read and Review!

V.S.V


	4. Chapter 4

Ino could not help herself but to hit her fists on the wall. The poison was working, real bad. She felt like someone was ripping out her guts. She fell into her bed and gripped the edges of the bed. Then she saw Hinamari's face, she was looking at her with a smug look. "Feel like dying?" She smirked. Ino looked at the girl and spit on her. "Fuck off," she said weakly. Hinamari laughed, and looked at Ino. "Well, I told you the pain is unbearable. Besides, I made extra doses in your food." She smiled at her. "You..." Ino said in pain, and then moaned painfully. Hinamari suddenly sighed. "Too bad, I am tired of torturing you." She sneered. "I think I will just kill you." Then out of no where she pulled out a kunai and pointed it straight at Ino's throat. "Any last words?" She smiled at Ino coldly. "I…am sorry, Hinamari." Hinamari dropped her kunai in surprise. "What did…you say?" She said, her lips trembling. "I am sorry, Hinamari, I am sorry that I took your father away from your mother, I am sorry that I hurt her…so much." Then she panted in pain and drooled. "I am sorry, that I ruined your life. I only wished that you could leave Shikamaru and Shikano alive…and I would find it easier to die, if you could find it in your heart that you may forgive me, for what I have done." Then Ino coughed out a mouthful of blood. Her eyes were filled with tears. Hinamari looked away, and then she could hear the bird talking to her.

"Pardon her? You are not serious aren't you? You should not pardon her, you should hate her forever." But then she could not decide.

"Yamanaka, raise your head, I will make this quick." She said, her mouth shut and picked out the kunai again. Ino's tears rolled down her face and raised her head.

The end came eventually.

After the war, Suna and Konoha signed a peace convention. In order to repair the relationship between the two countries, Suna had announced that they would send an ambassador to Konoha twice a month.

Shikamaru was assigned to escort the Suna ambassador.

This day, he was not late; instead he arrived fifteen minutes earlier, he waited at the gates of Konoha.

Maybe, it would be Temari…just maybe.

Then he waited for another half an hour. Then he began to grow anxious. He stared at the gate impatiently. Then there was someone, appearing into his eyes.

For a second, he thought he saw Temari.

"Hey," she said. It was Hinamari. He gave a lazy smile and replied like she did. "Hey." He tried to hide his disappointment. Still, she was able to see his hidden emotion. "Disappointed, huh? You don't suppose that we would send my mother here, right?" She smirked, and Shikamaru scratched his head, murmuring. "Mendokuse." Hinamari shook her head and walked ahead of Shikamaru. He looked at her, and his minds were confused. This girl is his daughter; still he killed his daughter and wife. He is his family and also, his family's murderer. How ironic, he thought. "Are you walking or not?" She frowned at the man behind her. She thought to herself. This man is her father; still, he is a total stranger to her.

"There is still two hours until the meeting, so do you want me to show you around?" He smiled at her and tried to break the ice. "Sure," she replied. Then they walked together. He took her to the sweet dumplings shop. Then they sat down, he drank the tea while she studied the menu with frowning eyebrows. "I forgot what I ordered last time," she said. "Please help me order." He seemed to be stunned, and he froze for a few seconds. He thought he saw Temari. Then he woke and waved his hand. "Two servings of three-colored dumplings, please." He said then looked away. Hinamari stared at the decorations, and smiled a bit. He stared at the girl, and her face began to overlap with Temari's.

"What are you looking at?" She suddenly said, and began to rub her face. "Is there any dirt on my face?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Here you go." The waitress placed their dumplings onto the table. Hinamari ate the first two hastily. Then she stopped and drank her tea, staring at the last dumpling left.

Shikamaru finished his dumplings. "Why aren't you eating?" He said, pointing at the green dumpling that was left on the skewer.

"I…don't like food with green colour. It seemed to be poisonous." He saw her frowning and her face twisted. "Troublesome," he murmured and snatched the dumpling from her plate and shoved it into his mouth. Hinamari's mouth turned into an 'O' shape. "What did you just do?" Hinamari said, with a surprise look on her face.

"I finished the food for you," he said, chewing. "You should not waste food."

She smiled at him. "Thanks," she said. Shikamaru then tossed his head. Is it just flashback or is it reality? He pinched himself on the arm. It hurts. He thought. Then he placed money onto the table and left. "Let's go, I will show you a place where your mother love the best in Konoha." He said, while Hinamari followed.

They walked along side at the street; people were staring at them with strange looks in their eyes. Hinamari heard them saying, "Look it is that girl from Suna, what is he doing with the Shikamaru-san?" "Gee, did you forget? Shikamaru had that girlfriend called Temari. Remember?" "So this is their bastard? I heard that she is a Jinchurikin." "That means she is a monster? Unbelievable!" Hinamari glared at those people, while Shikamaru reached out his hand and tapped her shoulder. "Don't mind those idiots," said Shikamaru.

Together they walked to a small meadow beside the road; he lied down onto the soft green grass, and stared in the sky. "Let's talk for a while," he suggested. "Ask me anything."

"There is one thing I wanted to ask you." Hinamari said, as she leapt and sat on the tree. Shikamaru nodded.

"Do you…still love my mother?" She said, while looking at him sternly.

"Well…this is getting troublesome…but…" He smiled. "It just was not love between me and Ino, you see. We were together only because of some mistakes and all…Damn this is troublesome, but nothing could replace Temari in my heart, she is the only love I had, I have and I will have." He smiled. "So you can say I still love your mother."

"Then, I have something to tell you." She hopped down the tree and then sat next to him. "Hinamari was the name that my uncles called me and named me, but my mother called me by a different name." She took a deep breath, while Shikamaru held his. "That had something to do with me?" He said. She smiled and nodded.

"My mother called me, Shikamari." He was stunned. "She called you that…." He stuttered a little.

"It is because she loved you, and she knew that I am your daughter and that she wanted to memorize that." She sighed. "Although I don't know why she would love a lazy ass like you," said Hinamari and laughed. Then she stood up and patted the grass off her clothes. "Fine, guess I will go and meet the Hokage myself," she said.

"But then I will get blamed for leaving you unescorted." He frowned and said, Hinamari scratched her head. "But that would be too troublesome to care, wouldn't it?" She smiled at him and he returned a smile back. "Go to the Konoha Caring Home, you will find a surprise there." She then disappeared.

"Tch. Mendokuse, why would she tell me to come here?" He stood in front of the entrance and then walked slowly to the meadows behind the building. He sat under the tree and lit a cigarette. Never knew that there was such a quiet place in Konoha, like this, he thought and smiled to himself. Suddenly he heard someone laughing above him. He raised his head and look, and he could not be more shocked.

Temari was there, sitting on the branch and looking at a little bird. She was laughing happily. "Temari," he said, she turned her head and looked at him. Then her face turned into horror, she leapt down and ran away from him, he managed to pull her wrist and made her stop. "Let me go!" She cried and struggled. "Temari, listen I…" Then he felt a searing pain on his face. She slapped him hardly. "Let me go!" She shouted. "I don't know you!" Shikamaru looked at the woman in front of him. "Hinamari asked me to come here." He said softly and she seemed to relax. But still she snapped sharply. "I don't know you." Shikamaru stared at her. "No, you must remember me, I am Shikamaru." She tossed her head wildly. "No, leave me alone," said Temari.

"I love you," he said. "I love you, Temari." Then he thought. These words seemed to be so strange. She stopped struggling, and then she stared at him. "I am not…Ino." She said. "You are mistaking me for somebody else."

"No, I am talking to you, Temari." He said. "I love you." She suddenly sat on the ground, tears rolling down her face. "I know who you are…" she mumbled. But then she did not want to face the reality. It is too cruel to face. For fifteen years she lived in a sanctuary, with an illusion created for her that the reality was not cruel, but now, reality seemed to have caught her. "Don't…hurt me." She choked in sobs and said. Shikamaru helped her on her feet and hugged her tightly in his arms. "Shh…don't cry." He whispered into her ear. "If you keep on crying, you will not be pretty anymore." She still sobbed. "Don't leave…me…Shikamaru." She tugged his sleeves tightly into her palm. He then raised her head and kissed her deeply. Temari seemed to be shocked for a second. He let go of her lips and then smiled at her, arranging her messy hair back into order. "I will not leave you, ever again." Then he let her lean onto his chest and they sat under the tree.

Hours later, the couple was fast asleep, until suddenly Hinamari appeared. "Man, you guys are so sickly sweet." She smiled, and Shikamaru woke up. "Don't wake your mum," said Shikamaru. Hinamari smiled, allowing Shikamaru to pick up Temari, and they returned to her room. They placed her onto her bed. Then she opened her eyes. "Hey," Shikamaru smiled at her, with Hinamari beside her. "Oh, so you are here Hinamari-chan?" She smiled at her daughter. Then she looked at Shikamaru. "She knew all about us now?" She asked, Shikamaru scratched his head and nodded. Temari smiled. "Well, you should leave now… I am tired." She fell asleep again, while the two left. "So…do you have a place to stay?" He asked her. She nodded. "I was wondering…if you wanted to come to my house and have dinner with…my parents…" She shrugged. "Why not?" He smiled and they went back to his house. Shikamaru knocked the door.

Shikano opened the door and saw his father, with Hinamari. "Old man," he said. "Hinamari-san," He added coldly. She was also being pretty hostile. "Shikano-san." She said. Yoshino was preparing the table while Shikaku was reading. "Shikamaru…it is about time for you to…" Then she dropped her towel onto the floor. "This is…" She stuttered.

"This is the Suna ambassador, I invited her for dinner." He said. Hinamari bowed slightly. "My name is Hinamari." She said. "Dad, mum," Shikamaru said. "She…is my daughter…with Temari." He said, and then suddenly Yoshino slapped him on the face. "Nara Shikamaru, I am telling you, if you don't bring back Temari to us, you don't have to come back…" She ground her teeth, while Shikamaru rubbed his cheek. Hinamari gasped a bit and then sat on a chair. Yoshino placed the food onto the table, and Shikaku walked to the table slowly. Shikano sat beside his dad, while Hinamari sat next to Yoshino. She looked at the girl with loving eyes. They ate dinner silently. Shikano could not help but to glare at Hinamari. Hinamari ignored him and ate. Soon, dinner was finished. Hinamari left back to her hotel, when Shikamaru went back upstairs, and began to search for something.

Something he had hidden for fifteen years. He opened a dusty box and then he found it. A velvet small box, and then he opened it; there was a glittering diamond ring.

This was what he planned to do, fifteen years ago. He planned to propose to Temari; even he was still sixteen at that time, on the day of her nineteenth birthday.

But then it happened, and he thought that she was dead. He clutched the box into his hand.

"Hey," he said, Temari looked at him and smiled. "Shikamaru, you come again?" She smiled at him, and he took her hand, they walked along towards the tree. "So…Temari, I want to ask you something." He scratched his head. "Sure," said Temari, smiling and leaning on his shoulder. He stood up and she did. Then he knelt in front of her, and he pulled the velvet box out of his pocket. He held her hand in his. He smiled at her, and then opened the velvet box, the diamond ring shone inside the box. Temari's eyes opened wide, and she started to cry.

He stood up and swiped her tear away. "I planned to propose to you, on your birthday fifteen years ago. But then, it was disrupted and now, I propose to you, Sabuku no Temari, to be my wife. Would you marry me?" Temari nodded and then he put the ring onto her finger. He then held her face lightly and kissed her deeply. Then he smiled at her. "I know that I have been a sinner…" She hugged him and beamed at him. "But I guess…everyone deserves a second chance, right?" He kissed her again, what they don't know was Hinamari was watching, with Shikano at her side.

"I won the bet," Hinamari sneered. Shikano tossed his head. "Tch, troublesome. But I don't have to call your mum…you know, I don't have to call her mum, right?" He asked seriously. Hinamari smiled. "I don't know, but I wanted to apologize…I did not have to kill your sister…but still I did." She looked down, then felt a hand on her shoulder. "It is too troublesome to hate you," said Shikano. "In return, you have to be my new sister, deal?" He held out a hand, she grinned and place her hand onto his. "Deal." Then he suddenly frowned. "How are you going to forgive dad?" Shikano asked Hinamari. "I mean…I don't know how to put it…but he left you with a broken family for fifteen years."

"Well…I guess everybody is a sinner, after the war…many things are different…before I killed…your mother…she pleaded for my forgiveness. I forgave her in the end, and granted her a quick death." She said, looking away. "I guess…I can try to forgive him…He is nice…for a troublesome man." Smiling, she looked into the sky with Shikano.

"The clouds are nice today." She whispered. I am no longer the consequences of a sinful union, my salvation has come, and at last, I have a new family. She thought and closed her eyes.

Everyone is a sinner, but as time flows, people change and things change, things that seemed to be a sin or sinful, might have their salvation and vice versa.

My name is Shikamari Nara, I was a product of a sinful union before, but now, as time goes by, I had my salvation and I am now a daughter, a sister, a granddaughter and a friend, instead of what I used to be.

I could still be cold blooded and heartless, but now I have found my loving side.

This was the story of sins, which in it sins were created, tolerated and corrected.

But, although we all have sinned, we all deserve a second chance.

Right?

The End

Author's Note:

The end!

Thank you for everyone who read it, reviewed it, and favorite it!

I love you, readers, I do!

Read and review!

Sincerely,

V.S.V

30/8/2010


End file.
